Monsters vs Megamind
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The hero of Metro City has some old business to attend to, and he'll need the help of some new acquaintances to do it...
1. New Monsters in Town

**Monsters vs. Megamind**

**Chapter One: New Monsters in Town**

In the skies above the bustling metropolis of Metro City, a very peculiar sight was coming over the horizon. A gigantic, butterfly-like creature flapped his titanic wings as he descended. His name was Insectosaurus, and he had once been little more then a common grub, until the fallout from a nuclear bomb test had transformed him into the skyscraper-sized creature he was today.

Perhaps the only thing stranger then Insectosaurus was the passengers he was carrying on his back. Among them were the thirty-foot tall woman Ginormica, the part-man, part-insect, all scientist known as Doctor Cockroach, the prehistoric fish-ape called The Missing Link ("Link" for short), and the living gelatinous mass that was Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate (Better known as "B.O.B.")

This bizarre quintet were the government team known as "Squadron M" (Or "The Monster Squad" as many preferred to call them). Their mission was to defend the world from hostile monsters, and it was this very mission that brought them to Metro City that day. They had received reports about a hideous serpent-like creature that had been terrorising the local area, blazing a path of destruction that lead to Metro City. The Monster Squad had been sent to beat the creature there, and set a trap to capture it.

Insectosaurus set down on the outskirts of Metro City, lowering his wings so that his passengers could slide down them.

"Thanks for the lift, Insecto." Said Link, fondly patting his titanic friend on the side.

"Okay team, stay focused." Declared Ginormica. "B.O.B., are you listening?"

"Huh?" Mumbled B.O.B. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was checking out that awesome 'Stop' sign over there."

"Have no worry, friends." Smirked Doctor Cockroach, pulling a jackhammer-like device from a metal case he'd been carrying. "With my patented quakemaker, I shall create the prescise vibrational frequency required to lure our serpentine target right to us."

"So do it, already, Doc." Scowled Link, smashing his fist into his open palm. "Papa needs a workout."

"Activating now." Declared Doctor Cockroach, inserting the device into the ground and flipping a switch on it's handle. A low rumbling sound began to emit from it, causing small objects, such as pebble and bottlecaps, to vibrate wildly on the ground. Another low rumble joined the sound, as a trail of upturned earth approached the Monster Squad.

"Here it comes." Said Ginormica. "Get ready!"

The Monster Squad got into battle positions. When the upturned earth trail got within inches of the quakemaker, the soil suddenly erupted, and a giant mutant snake came hissing out of the cloud of dust.

"Time to make me a new snakeskin belt!" Roared Link, advancing on the creature. "With boots to match!"

The snake monster flicked it's tail, catching Link in the chest and sending him flying. Ginormica reached for it, attempting to contain it with both hands. After a few seconds of struggling, the snake broke free, knocking Doctor Cockroach aside as it slithered away.

"B.O.B., stop that thing!" Called Ginormica.

"You got it!" Said B.O.B., tensing himself to block the snake's advance. Alas, the snake simply dived right through his gelatinous body, before burrowing back underground.

"Well, that could have gone better." Said Doctor Cockroach drolly, as he helped a woozy Link to his feet. "But at least it can't get any worse."

"Pardon me." Came a voice from behind them.

Turning, the Monster Squad saw a blue-skinned man with an enlarged cranium, flanked by an unusual-looking fish in a robot suit, and what looked like a group of flying bear traps with red glowing eyes.

"I am Megamind, defender of Metrocity," Declared the blue man, pointing a strange-looking firearm at them. "And I don't think monsters are something this fair city really needs, so put your hands up!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Monsters vs Aliens/Megamind and all associated characters are the property of Dreamworks Animation and Paramount Pictures.)_


	2. Joining Forces

**Monsters vs Megamind**

**Chapter Two: Joining Forces**

"I'm only going to say this once." Declared Megamind, pointing his weapon at the Monster Squad. "Leave now, or I shall have to use force."

"Now, just calm down." Prompted Ginormica, waving her giant hands submissively. "Megamind, right? I've heard of you. You're the supervillain turned superhero, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Megamind nodded. And who, might I ask, are you?"

"We are Squadron M." Declared Dr. Cockroach. " A government-sanctioned taskforce, whose mission is to find and neutralise rogue monsters. We followed one such monster's trail here, and moments ago made an attempt to capture it."

"I see." Said Megamind. "Would you mind describing this alleged monster?"

"Big, black snake-like thing." Link summarised. "With blue stripes."

"Blue... oh, no." Megamind gasped, sharing a horrified look with Minion. "He's come back. Slithy's come back."

"'Slithy'?" Repeated Ginormica. "Who's 'Slithy'?"

"Slithy was the result of one of my many attempts to do away with my former nemesis, Metroman." Megamind explianed. I created him by mixing the DNA of the deadliest snake species on the planet. Anaconda, viper, cobra, boa constricter, to name a few... Anyway, I lured Metroman to my gene splicing lab in the Amazon, and unleashed Slithy on him. In the ensuing fracas, my entire lab was brought down. Minion and myself barely survived, and we had thought Slithy destroyed."

"Looks like you thought wrong." Declared Link.

"Yes." Agreed Megamind. "It would appear Slithy survived, and has been blazing a path of destruction ever since."

"So, just so we're clear: It's all your fault." Said Link bluntly.

"Yes." Sighed Megamind. "This is my mess to clean up."

"Hold on." Said ginormica. "We've been sent to capture 'Slithy'. Maybe working together, we can do it."

"Perhaps." Mused Megamind. "After all, Slithy is quite powerful. He almost squeezed the life out of Metroman himself."

"We could use all the help we can get, sir." Added Minion.

"Agreed." Sighed Megamind. "Very well, 'Squadron M'. We shall work together. Now, I have a number of strategems for how we can reign in our wayward serpent..."

"Hang on." Interrupted Dr. Cockroach. "I have some ideas of my own."

"No offense, professor bug-man, but I believe any ideas you have would be somewhat lacking compared to mine." Said Megamind snidely.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Dr. Cockroach, outraged.

Sniggering, Megamind pointed, first to his forehead, then to Dr. Cockroach's.

"Are you inferring that you're smarter then me because your head is bigger?" Asked Dr. Cockroach.

"No." Smirked Megamind. "I'm _implying_ that's I'm _more intelligent_ then you because my _brain_ is _larger_.

"Okay guys." Ginormica stepped between them with one giant stride. "Let's try pooling our resources, instead of playing 'Who's got the largest IQ'?"

"Very well." Snorted Megamind. "Anything to end this little discourse as soon as possible."

"Course?" Asked B.O.B. "Are we talking golf, or food?"

"Ignore him." Grunted Link.

"Follow me." Prompted Megamind. "We shall begin our planning at my headquarters, where you can feel free to make use of the... _very_ advanced technology there."

"Thank you." Said Ginormica, cutting off an incensed Dr. Cockroach from making a scathing remark.

"First things first." Said Megamind. "If we're going to working together, I need to know who the leader of this little band of monsters is."

"That'd be me." Smirked Link.

"No, seriously." Megamind deadpanned.

"We're not really what you'd call a 'leader-orientated' group." Shrugged Dr. Cockroach.

"I thought Ginormica was leader." Said a puzzled B.O.B.

"Me? Oh, no." Ginormica shook her balloon-sized head. "I'm no leader."

"Well, you certainly act like it." Pointed out Minion.

"So that's that settled." Smiled Megamind. "Now, let's get going."

The motley crew of aliens and monster made off down the street towards Megamind's base of operations, Ginormica still protesting her supposed leadership status as they went.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Megamind, Monsters vs Aliens, and all associated characters are the property of Dreamworks Animation and Paramount Studios.)_


	3. Snake Wranglers

**Monsters vs Megamind**

**Chapter Three: Snake Wranglers**

As the Monster Squad walked through the streets of Metro City, they were initially met with terrified screams from the populous.

"Don't worry, citizens." Megamind called out. "They're with me!"

As they arrived at Megamind's base of operations, the unusual entourage entered through the cloaked entrance, except for Ginormica, whose size prevented her from entering. Megamind rectified this by opening up the lair's skylight, enabling her to see and hear what was going on inside.

Upon entry, Megamind was swarmed by his Brainbots, who greeted him as if they were dogs greeting their owners.

"Yes, daddy missed you too." Crooned Megamind, patting several Brainbots on their domes. "Minion, open the vault of inventions."

"Yes, sir." Nodded Minion. Reaching out with his left arm, his arm extended across the room, grasping and pulling down a wall-mounted lever before retracting back. As a panel of wall gave way, revealing a room brimming with high-tech gadgets. Minion declared "The vault of inventions is now open, sir."

"Wow." Gasped B.O.B. "Look at all the shiny stuff!"

"Now then." Declared Megamind. "If we're going to have any chance of containing Slithy, we must first find a way to track him."

"Track him?" Repeated Dr. Cockroach. "We don't need to track the creature. My quakemaker device is capable of drawing it straight to us."

"Perhaps." Nodded Megamind. "But in doing so, it removes the element of surprise from the equation, lessening your advantage."

Megamind removed a small hand-held scanner device from a wall mount.

"Ah, my super-sensitive seismic scanner!" He declared. "This can detect the minute shifts in the earth created by Slithy's burrowing. We can track him down easily with this." Giving Dr. Cockroach a condescending smile he declared "I'm afraid you were simply thinking in the wrong direction, my little sub-genius. How fortunate I was on hand to rectify your mistake."

"Mistake?" Snarled Dr. Cockroach. "Why, you smug, arrogant..."

"Whoa." Sniggered Link. "Nerd fight!"

"Guys, please." Called Ginormica, leaning as far into the room as she dared. "Let's just try and work together on this, okay?"

"Fine." Huffed Dr. Cockroach.

"Alright." Smiled Megamind, activating the scanner. "I've got a lock on Slithy's trail. Let's get going!"

Megamind, Minion, Link and B.O.B. clambered into Megamind's invisible car, while Dr. Cockroach rode on a turbo-charged segway, still carrying the metal case containing the quakemaker. As they motored into the city, Ginormica followed on foot, her giant strides enabling her to easily keep up.

Following the seismic scanner's signal, they ended into a junk yard on the outskirts of Metro City.

"Slithy seems to have settled somewhere in this area." Declared Megamind. "The scanner is no longer picking up anything. He must be resting."

"Either that, or your so-called 'advanced technology' is acting up." Smirked Doctor Cockroach.

"What's that?" Asked Megamind. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand 'second-rate-scientistese'."

"Alright, everyone." Ginormica said firmly. "Let's fan out and start searching."

"You got it, boss." Saluted B.O.B.

"I'm not... oh, forget it." Sighed Ginormica.

As the group split up, Minion and Link checked the southern side of the yard.

"Hey, goldie." Link asked Minion. "What's the deal with you and Mega-melon anyway?"

"Well, in a nutshell, my sole purpose in life is to take care of him." Explained Minion.

"Right." Sniggered Link. "So basically, you're a nanny."

"I prefer the term 'guardian', or 'retainer'." Sniffed Minion.

As Megamind and Dr. Cockroach checked the eastern side, Megamind's seismic scanner suddenly started beeping again.

"Oh, dear." Gulped Megamind.

"Is your fancy machine on the fritz again?" Smirked Dr. Cockroach.

"Either that, or Slithy has started moving again." Declared Megamind.

As Megamind finished his sentence, the ground started rumbling. The ground in front of them erupted, and a very angry Slithy rose up, hissing savagely.

"Definitely the latter." Megamind said quietly.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Monsters vs Aliens and Megamind are the property of Dreamworks Animation and Paramount Studios.)_


	4. Finale

**Monsters vs Megamind**

**Chapter Four: Finale**

As Slithy rose above him, hissing savagely, Megamind attempted to talk his creation down.

"Now Slithy, please calm down." He waved his hands placidly. "It's me, daddy! Remember all the good times?"

Slithy's hissing grew louder.

"Okay, maybe they weren't _that_ good." Admitted Megamind, reaching for the tranquiliser gun in his belt.

Before he could grip the handle, Slithy dived at him. Megamind was saved by Minion, who pulled him out of the way. A thudding of large footsteps indicated that Ginormica was on her way, followed by the others.

"I'll handle this." Declared B.O.B., tensing his gelatinous body.

As B.O.B. charged, Sluthy flicked his tail violently, causing it to splatter B.O.B.'s slime all across the junkyard. Over time, B.O.B. could will himself back together, but for the moment, he was out of the action.

Meanwhile, Link was climbing a pile of old cars. As he reached the top, he leapt off, right onto Slithy's back.

"Yippie-kay-ay!" Link hollered, clinging on for dear life as Slithy attempted to shake him off. "It's reptile rodeo time!"

Realising that simple bucking wouldn't work, Slithy dived through a gap in a junk pile, small enough for him to fit through, but not for Link, whose head collided with an radiator, knocking him out cold.

Slithy then went after Dr. Cockroach, intending to swallow him whole. Dr. Cockroach defended himself with the silver case containing his quakemaker device. Slithy's jaws clamped down on it hard, crushing the case and shattering the device inside in one bite. Before Slithy could make another attempt at eating the Doctor, Ginormica grabbed his tail, trying desperately to hold the mutant snake steady for Megamind to tranquilise him.

"I can't get a beat on him!" Megamind declared, the snake wiggling to rapidly for him to get a clear shot.

Dr. Cockroach, driven by desparation,looked for something - anything - that could stop the beast. As he looked on the ground, one of the pieces of his shattered quakemaker caught his eye. It was a long, cylindrical piece of metal with several holes in its side, and a funnel-like end. Dr. Cockroach smiled as an idea sprang to mind. Picking up the piece of metal, he ran up to the scene of the battle and starting playing it like a flute. Almost immediately, Slithy stopped struggling, and his head started swaying in time with the sound emanating from the piece of metal.

"Now, Megamind!" Ginormica urged.

Taking careful aim, Megamind landed a perfect shot on Slithy's midsection. The snake hissed indignantly, then collapsed, completely incapacited.

"Quick, get him into the containment unit!" Yelled Megamind, pointing to a large metal box they had brought with them to the junkyard. Ginormica placed the slumbering snake into the box, then locked it tight.

"Alright!" Cried Link, having just regained consciousness. "Let's take this thing down!"

"You're a little late for that, I'm afraid." Smirked Minion.

Meanwhile, B.O.B. had finally managed to reconstitute himself.

"Ohh, my head..." He groaned. "Just kiddin'. I don't have a head!"

"A job well done, everyone." Ginormica smiled.

"I must admit, I was impressed by your idea back there." Megamind said to Dr. Cockroach. "I'm ashamed to say, the notion of using melodic soundwaves to mollify Slithy never even occured to me."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Dr. Cockroach said magnanimously. "The muse of inspiration can be a fickle mistress."

"True." Smiled Megamind. "Perhaps I misjudged your intelligence. Maybe you _are_ in my league, after all."

"Maybe." Dr. Cockroach smirked.

"As nice as it is to see you two getting along... We have to get going." Ginormica interjected. "We're already way over our allotted mission time."

"Farewall, Squadron M." Smiled Megamind. "Who knows, perhaps someday, we shall meet again."

"Let's hope so." Dr. Cockroach smiled back. "I have some scientific theories I would like to discuss with you."

"I'd like that." Megamind nodded. "No offense to you, Minion, but intelligent conversation is somewhat lacking back home."

"No offense taken, sir." Minion declared.

"Later, nannyfish." Link sniggered at Minion.

"Ha ha, very funny." Drolled Minion. "Maybe next time we're in a fight together, you can stay conscious for more then a minute."

"Let's go, guys." Said Ginormica pointedly, keen to avoid another tiff.

"Anything you say, chief." Saluted B.O.B.

"I'm not... Oh, forget it." Sighed Ginormica. "Let's just go."

As Squadron M made their way back to Insectosaurus' landing space, Megamind and Minion returned to their lair.

"You know something, Minion?" Megamind asked his oldest friend upon their return.

"What's that, sir?" Minion asked back.

"I actually quite liked that whole 'teamwork' thing. Megamind declared. "I really must try it again sometime."

**The End.**

_(Monster vs Aliens, Megamind and all associated characters are the property of DreamWorks Animation and Paramount Studios.)_


End file.
